wikifanonafandomcom-20200213-history
Devil J (Crystal Jewels)
Devil J (デビルJ Debiru J) is a fictional Crystal Jewels character created by Maruko Jinko. He appears in nearly every game, every anime, every manga, and several of the book adaption chapters. Since his debut in Crystal Jewels, he habe remained the soul-father of Hunter Grai, after his parents are killed, and give him what he desires. Now, in order to summon Devil J, all the Crystal Balls should be collected. Concept and creation Mentioned in 1990, Jinko refered Devil J as a boss of the game. Devil J is a male demon, of a centauroid shape, of generally a pale peach color. He has a bird's head mounted on the body of a man and lower body of a goat. He has wings formed of metal. He works in the hells as an exotic warrior. In Game Series Iv, be is a male demon, of a quadreped shape, of generally a peach color. He has a wolf's head mounted on the body of a bull. He works in the hells as a sadistic torturer. Appearances In the video games Its first appearance, in Crystal Jewels, Devil J can be found in Devil Cave as one of the Crystal Monsters who has a possibility of being defeated In Crystal Jewels 2, In Crystal Jewels 3 and Crystal Jewels Pakular, Crystal Jewels Advanced,Crystal Jewels Advanced 2,Crystal Jewels Advanced 2½,Crystal Jewels Advanced Kingdom,Crystal Jewels Dandfordon Dreams,Crystal Jewels Dandfordon Dreams 2,Crystal Jewels Souls of Legends,Crystal Jewels Souls of Legends 2,Crystal Jewels Garnet and Turquoise,Crystal Jewels Garnet 2 and Turquoise 2,Crystal Jewels Advanced Farko,Crystal Jewels Moon Blade, and Crystal Jewels Astrodvanced. In Crystal Jewels Moon Blade, he is capable of merging with any Crystal Monster in the player's party. In Crystal Jewels Arcade, Crystal Jewels Arcade 2, and Crystal Jewels Arcade 3, he is the nonplayable character, as well as in games like Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl series (containing games like Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl,Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl 2,Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl 3,Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl 4,Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl 5,Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl: A New Threat,Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl Z,Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl R,Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl IX, and Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl Galaxy), Crystal Jewels Dungeon Rescue series and Crystal Jewels Land (Crystal Jewels Land,Crystal Jewels Land 2,Crystal Jewels Land 3,Crystal Jewels Land Special,Crystal Jewels Land 5V,Crystal Jewels Land VI, and Crystal Jewels Land 7), where he overcomes many problems with companions and defeat many bosses. He participates in the Crystal Jewels Tournament games, Crystal Jewels Tournament,Crystal Jewels Tournament 2,Crystal Jewels Tournament 3,Crystal Jewels Tournament 4,Crystal Jewels Tournament: The Five Final, and Crystal Jewels Tetris, as well as Crystal Jewels Fire and Ice, Crystal Jewels FREE!, CrystalZeni games (containing CrystalZeni Power UpZ! (Japan),CrystalZeni Space (Japan),CrystalZeni Dial (Japan),CrystalZeni Defeat HER!! (Japan), and CrystalZeni FIGHT! (Japan)), Crystal Jewels Puzzle Truzzle, Crystal Jewels NES, Kurisukken Stadium games, and Crystal Jewels SkyDrive, Crystal Jewels Shuriken Stars, Crystal Jewels Z Battle, Uranium and Neptunic Skies, and Crystal Jewels 2000. He made an appearance in the following games: Crystal Jewels: Legend of Iccryst!,Crystal Jewels 2! Let's Go!,Crystal Jewels Time Machine Adventures,Crystal Jewels Roaracryst's World,Crystal Jewels Shuriken Stars,Crystal Jewels Talking Roaracryst,Crystal Jewels Crash the Crystal Colors,Crystal Jewels TCG,Crystal Jewels Pictogram,Crystal Jewels SkyDrive,Crystal Jewels 4-Fair,Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies,Crystal Jewels Channel,Crystal Jewels Bepo:Advanced,Crystal Jewels The Fight,Crystal Jewels Fire and Ice,Crystal Jewels Dungeon Rescue,Kurisutokai,Crystal Jewels Puzzle Truzzle,Crystal Jewels FREE!,Crystal Jewels Z Battle,Crystal Jewels Space IXL, and Crystal Jewels Get That Spider! In the anime One of the antagonists in the series. The leader of the Furious Five and Devil J's soulson. Kouchu then met Hunter Grai, the leader and the boss of the Furious Five, and he went with him. He became the victim of Hunter Grai's plots after tricking him into being held by his henchmen. Hunter Grai was distracted, and Kouchu tends to free himself and make a quick escape. He then encounters Hunter Grai again, with Devil J, the powerful being on earth. Kouchu has to summon Iccryst to save the world. Hunter Grai then summons the spiritual mutants, along making Devil J their master, to challenge the Crystal Brawlers. He is to steal Crystal Monsters for world domination. He is smart and cruel. In the manga Devil J appears in Crystal Jewels Go!, MiniZ, Kouchu's Quest and Stories. He also appears in the following manga:Crystal Jewels Doujin,Crystal Jewels Fire and Water!,Crystal Jewels Next Quest,,Crystal Jewels 3 the manga,,Crystal Jewels Zocklock Master!,Crystal Jewels DD,Crystal Jewels Eclipse Battles,,Crystal Jewels Garnet and Turquoise 2, and Aim to be a Zocklock Master!, as well as Crystal Jewels Ganbatte,Crystal Jewels 150,Crystal Jewels Fuse and Brawl!,Crystal Jewels Arcade,Let's Play Crystal Jewels!,Crystal Jewels Journey,Crystal Jewels Popo Adventure,Crystal Jewels Park 7,Crystal Jewels Try Adventure!,Crystal Jewels Phantom, !Crystal Jewels Advanced 2! Challenge the Frontier!, 2 Crystal Jewels 2 Roaracryst,Crystal Jewels Saryuu is a ten-page manga by Uno Katashi created in August 1998.,Crystal Jewels Super 100-page 4-Koma by Suparu Yashima in May 2004.,Crystal Jewels Card Comix , a 50-page manga by Toshiro Uno in March 1999.,Why I Became a Crystal Jewel Card! , by Yariba Ukunoshado from May 1997 through June 1999.,Crystal Jewels Time and Pace , by Aguru Orisubama,Crystal Jewels: Thundrai's Square-quaters , a story and origin of Thundrai by Nikorai Hatsu, and Crystal Jewels 2 Manga , by Misako Jiroka from September 1993 through February 1999. References #7 Quick Tips Regarding Devil J. #10 Reasons Why You Should Fall in Love With Devil J. #15 Important Facts That You Should Know About Devil J. #Seven Gigantic Influences Of Devil J. #I Will Tell You The Truth About Devil J In The Next 60 Seconds. #Is Devil J Still Relevant? #15 Stereotypes About Devil J That Aren't Always True. #Everything You Need To Know About Devil J. #Here's What Industry Insiders Say About Devil J. #5 Ways Devil J Will Make You A Better Wo(Man). #Why Devil J Had Been So Popular Till Now? #Ten Gossips You Didn't Know About Devil J. Category:Fictional explorers in video games Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1991 Category:Male characters in anime and manga Category:Male characters in video games Category:Gameguys protagonists Category:Crystal Jewels characters Category:Superhero television characters Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters in film Category:Video game characters in television Category:Video game characters introduced in 1991